Joyeux anniversaire Mao
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Kyo/Mao. Mao n'aurait jamais imaginer que cette journée qui n'avait pas si bien commencer aller se finir aussi bien mauvais résumé dsl XD venez lire !


Kikou Sochi est encore là !!!

Voilà une nouvelle OS COURTE !!! non vous ne revez pas !!

C'est pour l'anniversaire de Mao (d'où le titre)

c'est évidement du Mao/Kyo on se refait pas ;p évidement aucun des deux ne m'appartient XD mais l'histoire oui !

j'espère que ça vous plaira !!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Nous étions au mois de juin, un jour spécial, enfin spécial pour une personne qui marchait dans les rues, traînant des pieds et soupirant. Il s'agissait d'une personne connut, un petit châtain chanteur dans un groupe.

- *soupire* qu'est-ce que j'vais bien pouvoir faire...les gars veulent pas que je retourne les voir avant ce soir, parce qu'ils croient que je sais pas ce qu'ils font pour moi hein....mais j'ai passer l'âge maintenant...enfin me voilà tout seul pour un moment à pas savoir quoi faire....et en plus je parle tout seul... Mao là t'es pathétique....

Il erra dans les rues s'arrêtant devant certaines vitrines pour regarder les vêtements mais malheureusement pour lui il n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre trop d'argent, il c'était quasiment fait jeter de chez lui par ses amis.

-C'est pas juste à cause d'eux je peux même pas m'acheter un truc pour moi aujourd'hui, marmonna Mao.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre au niveau de son estomac.

-Arg en plus j'ai faim...voyons je crois que j'ai assez pour m'acheter un truc....rhaaa ils vont m'entendre eux, heureusement qu'il pleut pas sinon ça aurait été le pompon...la journée n'a pas commencer dans un bon sens, soupira-t-il.

Il rentra alors dans un pâtisserie pour s'acheter un truc à manger, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, on était déjà en pleine après-midi les gens devait être occuper à autre chose 'et moi aussi je devrais' pensa le châtain, enfin dans un sens qu'il n'y ai personne ça l'arranger bien.

-Alors voyons qu'est-ce que je vais me prendre hum....

Il réfléchit un moment en observant tout ces gâteaux dans la vitrine plus alléchant les uns que les autres.

-Salut Mao, et ben il t'en faut du temps pour choisir toi, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le désigné fut d'abord étonné, la personne le connaissait et quand il se retourna il ouvrit de grand yeux surprit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-K...K..K...

-K.y.o c'est pas compliquer pourtant, se moqua un blond en face de lui.

-Mais que...qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que TU fait ici....j'espère qu'il va pas falloir que je rattrape tout ce que tu dit haha.

-Euh...

-Quoi j'ai pas le droit moi aussi d'aller me prendre un truc à manger, je suis une personne normal faut pas croire haha. Enfin y'a eut la machine à laver...mauvais souvenir mais pourquoi il fallait qu'il y ai une caméra quand j'en chercher une hein !

Il remarqua alors que son vis à vis le regardait toujours aussi étonné.

-Euh excuse moi je m'emporte là.

-C'est...pas grave.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et là Mao était plus que gêner.

-Haha ben qu'est-ce que tu attend pour te prendre un truc sinon je passe avant toi, fit Kyo.

-Ah non j'étais là avant mais c'est pas ma faute y'a trop de choix, répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Après quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent dehors et finirent rapidement ce qu'ils avaient acheter.

-Et toi Mao qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici, ça fait un moment qu'on c'était pas vu, commença le blond.

-Euh oui...

Mao était gêner, il n'aurait jamais cru le rencontrer ici et encore moins qu'il reste avec lui.

-Ça fait depuis cette émission où nos deux groupes avaient été inviter. Ils avaient fait ça exprès parce que...

Et voilà lui aussi aller en parler, c'était toujours la même chose, Mao soupira un peu énervé.

-Bon je le sais, tout le monde le fait exprès et j'en ai marre ! D'accord je suis fan de ton groupe, d'accord je suis fan de toi et alors ?! C'est pas une raison pour toujours nous comparer ! J'en ai marre qu'on me dise que ce que je fait ça ressemble à ton travail....marre qu'on dise que j'ai une voix qui est comme la tienne est-ce ma faute hein ?! Non ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tout le monde dit que je te ressemble ! Pas ma faute si je suis impressionner par ce que tu es et ce que tu fait et que oui dans un sens ça m'inspire ! Mais pourquoi certains ne cherche pas à aller plus loin, on est pas que ça bon sang, je ne suis pas que ça !

Kyo le regarda débattre sur ce sujet pendant un petit moment, oui il était énervé et ça le faisait bien rire.

-Haha et ben toi quand tu t'énerves tu le fait pas à moitié haha, dit-il en appuyant sa main sur sa tête pour la frotter rapidement.

-Maiiiiiiis !!

-Haha aller calme toi.

-Oh et c'est toi qui me dit ça en plus, répondit Mao en se tenant la tête pour pas qu'il recommence en le regardant avec sa moue boudeuse.

-Héhé ouais c'est vrai que je suis pas un bon modèle, je suis pire que ça avec mon mauvais caractère.

-Hum mais j'ai de quoi être énervé.

-Ouais enfin en ce qui concerne l'émission tu te trompe...

-Comment ça ?

-Il on fait ça pour que vous puissiez nous rencontrer et montrer au gens qu'ils avaient tord de faire de telle comparaison,continua Kyo qui avait ses mains sur sa nuque.

-Ce...c'est vrai ?

-Ben oui...héhé ça t'en bouche un coin que je le savais hein haha.

Mais quand il regarda Mao qui semblait un peu dans la lune, il reprit.

-Bon d'accord je le savais pas ce jour la, c'est Kaoru qui me l'a dit après...lui toujours à faire des trucs sans me le dire il est énervant....youhouuu Mao tu es encore avec moi.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et rougis.

-Euh je oui...je là j'ai l'impression d'être bête à avoir piquer ma crise....

-Ben faut pas c'est bien de se lâcher des fois, j'le fait souvent.

-Oui...

Il s'arrêta alors quelques secondes se rendant compte d'une chose importante. Depuis cet instant il ne parla plus et fixait étrangement le sol ce qui surprit Kyo. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un parc pour pouvoir s'asseoir un peu.

-Bah alors Mao pourquoi tu me parles plus ? Demanda Kyo en s'installant sur un banc.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas directement et s'assit à son tour à ses côtés. Kyo le regarda légèrement étonné.

-Euh Mao mais comment tu t'installe sur un banc toi ?

Celui-ci rougis un peu plus, en effet il était en tailleur ses mains sur ses jambes et éviter de regarder le blond dans les yeux.

-Je...je fait ce que je veux d'abord !

-Haha mais j'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-Muuu.

-Alors dit moi pourquoi tu me parles plus, j'ai dit un truc qui t'as pas plut ?

-Euh mais non bien sur que non...c'est pas ça....

-Bah explique moi alors parce que la je vois pas.

-Et ben je je viens de me rendre compte que tu étais en train de me parler et que tu restais avec moi.

-En effet c'est bien de le remarquer, se moqua Kyo.

-Maiiiis non je c'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! Fit Mao rougissant de plus en plus gêné.

-Héhé pardon vas-y continue.

-Ben c'est c'est parce que...

-T'aurais jamais imaginer que je puisse aimer être avec toi....haha ok c'est vrai que j'aime pas particulièrement les gens mais faut pas en faire une généralité haha.

-Je je oh mais je pardon je voulais pas dire ça....mais attend non c'est toi qui a dit ça, c'est pas sur que ce soit ce que je pense, reprit Mao croisant ses bras sur son torse en détournant le visage.

-Oh que si je sais que c'est ce que tu penses, fit Kyo en se rapprochant de lui.

Le châtain rougis violemment, il avait l'impression qu'il arrivait à lire en lui très facilement et c'était un peu effrayant. En le regardant comme ça Kyo eut un léger sourire.

-Bon d'accord je te laisse avec ça, sourit-il.

Mao soupira alors.

-Mais dit moi, pourquoi tu traîne tout seul dans les rues ?

-Hé pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui pose les questions hein ? Et toi alors ?

-Haha y'a pas à dire t'as un sacré caractère toi aussi, bon si tu me dit pourquoi je te dirais pour moi, on marche comme ça ?

-Hum ok ok....c'est juste que je doit retrouver le reste de mon groupe qu'en fin de soirée donc comme je savais pas quoi faire en attendant...et toi ?

-Ben j'vais t'avouer un truc si je suis là c'est pour une raison bien spécial.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, j'voulais te voir.

-Hein moi mais pourquoi ? Fit Mao très surprit.

-Ben oui c'est bien ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Mao vira au rouge, c'était pas possible il avait du mal entendre.

-Je... mais... comment ?

-Haha t'as vu je suis bien informer.

Le châtain avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte mais rien n'arrivait à sortir, il était gêné mais aussi surprit.

-Oh t'es tout rouge, fait gaffe tu va faire de la concurrence à certaines fleurs, sourit le blond.

Ce qui n'arrangea guère les choses pour le désigné.

-Plus sérieusement, j'avais vraiment envie de te revoir, reprit Kyo plus sérieux.

Mao se mordilla la lèvre, jouant avec ses doigts, il sentait son cœur battre sans le contrôler et ses joues chauffés, il avait l'impression que tout ceci était irréel.

-Tu sais les gens se trompe vraiment..., commença le blond.

Le châtain leva son regard vers lui sans vraiment le comprendre.

-...quand ils nous compare....si ils disent que je suis beau toi tu es vraiment mignon...tu me plait énormément tu sais....

Le cœur de Mao rata un battement, non...non ce n'était pas possible...il devait rêver...il n'avait pas put lui dire ça....Kyo le regarda alors il semblait totalement perdu et ailleurs. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elles étaient très douce et ce contact fit revenir le châtain sur terre. Mais il ne put rien faire, rien dire que le blond se recula avec un large sourire, il saisis le menton de Mao d'une main de façon à lui laisser libre accès à sa bouche pour pouvoir approfondir son baiser. Le baiser était très doux, Kyo ne voulant pas brusquer son vis à vis qui ne réagit pas tout de suite mais quand il sentit la langue du blond jouer avec la sienne il se détendit, ferma les yeux et profita simplement de ce moment. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, et Mao regarda Kyo avec des yeux pétillant, les joues rougies, il n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Alors est-ce que ton cadeau te plait, sourit le blond.

-Je...tu...

-Oui...je me suis rendus compte lors de l'émission que tu m'attirais...alors j'ai chercher à te revoir...Die m'a ensuite dit qu'il fallait que je fasse ça pour ton anniversaire...que ça ferait une bonne surprise...

Il ne put en dire d'avantage que Mao posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, s'approchant pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Merci...merci beaucoup Kyo...si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux...j'étais fan de toi, tu étais mon idole tellement que je suis tomber amoureux de toi...j'avais vraiment peur que tu me déteste parce que tout le monde disait que je te ressemblais dans ce que je faisait...

Une larme roula sur sa joue que le blond essuya avec son pouce puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais Mao je ne suis pas du genre à écouter ce que les gens disent, je me fait confiance à moi et la je sais que je fait le bon choix.

Le désigné le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux, il était tellement heureux.

-Même si je ne sais pas quel âge ça te fait, sourit Kyo. Je sais quand même que tu es plus jeune que moi et ça me pose aucun problème, j'veux juste être avec toi.

Le châtain émut se blottit contre son torse.

-Je t'aime Kyo...tellement....

-Je t'aime aussi...

Ils s'embrassèrent alors plus passionnément, mêlant leur langue dans un ballet plus intense et fiévreux. Mao s'était installé sur les genoux du blond entourant son cou de ses bras alors que celui-ci avait une main poser dans son dos l'autre se perdant dans ses beaux cheveux châtain. Après plusieurs échange comme celui-ci une sonnerie se fit entendre, c'était celle du portable de Mao. Il coupa alors le baiser et regarda qui oser l'appeler à un moment pareil.

-Oh c'est Aki, certainement pour me dire que je peux enfin rentrer chez moi.

-Ah ils t'avaient carrément jeter dehors.

-Ouais question surprise ils sont pas très discret, fit Mao en rigolant.

Il continua à regarder son téléphone qui continuer de sonner puis l'éteignit, le rangea et regarda Kyo en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller pour le moment.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Joyeux anniversaire Mao, fit Kyo en prenant le visage du châtain entre ses mains l'embrassant tendrement.

Le baiser devint très vite langoureux. Mao, lui, ne c'était jamais sentit si heureux qu'à cet instant, celui qu'il aimait, ressentait les même sentiments envers lui et voulait qu'ils soient ensemble, jamais il n'aurait put rêver avoir un meilleur anniversaire et l'avenir semblait encore plus prometteur car ils le passeraient à deux.

* * *

Voilà !! j'espère que ça vous à plut ^^

laissez des coms !!

marchi kisu kisu =D

à la prochaine !


End file.
